


Inside

by Dbsk8dance



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbsk8dance/pseuds/Dbsk8dance
Summary: LoVe enjoying each other after a deployment. No plot. Just Porn.





	Inside

The blue of the Caribbean stretched outside of the balcony windows, an amazing view if anyone were interested in anything aside from the slide of skin on skin and focusing on making each other feel more than ever before. 

Logan skated his fingers down her face, tracing her lips then down across her collarbone and down between her breasts, purposely avoiding them. His lips followed the same path as his fingers, lingering on the spot on her neck that he’d discovered in the back of a yellow SUV so many years ago. It still drew the same low moaning response from her and he smiled into her neck, alternating between nips and sucks. His fingers found her slit and softly parted her, sliding inside, feeling her wetness and desire for what he was doing. He moved his mouth down the underside of her breast and then to her nipple as he pressed on her clit, making her moan louder this time. 

“Missed you. So. Much,” he murmured into her skin and she arched up into him, her fingers sinking into his short hair. “Missed your taste, your smell, your voice, your moans.” He kept up the pressure with his thumb and kept his fingers moving inside her, seeking her response. “I missed watching you come. Show me what I missed, Veronica.” He bit lightly on her nipple and then sucked hard as he increased the pressure on her clit. The combination of the two pushing her over the edge and he watched closely. All he could see was a sliver of her blue eyes as she let out her lowest growl and arched even more into his hands, her toes pointing and body clenching as she came. “Lo…”

He stroked her softly through it and just watched. It had been a long seven month deployment and he was making up for all the orgasms that he owed her. He really had missed watching her give him control and he loved how she unraveled with him. 

She opened her eyes and smiled her soft Logan smile and his heart swelled. He was so distracted by the smile that she surprised him when she somehow maneuvered him onto his back, flipping their positions and taking back control- she never could let go of it for long, his little control freak. His fingers were still inside her, so she moaned as they shifted, sensitive from her recent orgasm. He flexed them and she pressed against him sinuously. . 

“My turn.” She murmured. She sat up and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his free arm, tangling their fingers together and bringing their hands to her mouth. She kisses his fingers and then brought his hand up over his head to the headboard. Then she took his hand that still had fingers inside her and brought them to his mouth, where he sucked her wetness off of them. “Mmmm.” Then she brought his hand to join the other at the headboard. 

“Keep them here.” She leaned down and kissed him deeply. Tongues tangling and lips meeting, they tasted each other. Then she sat up and ran her hands over his chest and abs. “Mmmmm.” She took her queue from what he had done to her and followed her hands with her mouth. 

“Missed you. So. Much,” she murmured into his skin and he arched up into her, his fingers gripping the headboard tightly as she repeated his words. “Missed your taste, your smell, your voice, your moans.”

She nipped and licked her way across his chest and down. She traced each defined muscle with her younger until she got to his hips and the deep “v” that was defined there. She bit lightly and it was his turn to moan. She worked her way across, tracing his muscles. Her breasts were pressed against his erection, enveloping him in soft silky skin. He closed his eyes to revel in the feeling and missed her movement to close her mouth over his cock. His eyes popped open and he was confronted with the view of Veronica’s darkened blue eyes looking at him with her lips spread around his cock, her tongue lightly stroking. It was one of his favorite sights and he reached down to caress her cheek. At his movement, though, she pulled back off of his cock, licking her lips and shaking her head. 

“I said, keep your hands here.” She took his hand and put it back on the headboard slats.

“Now I have to start over.” Her chiding tone was belied by the devilish sparkle in her eye. 

He moaned, and his cock was even more sensitive to the cooled air with the wetness her mouth had left behind and he could feel precome beading at his tip. She smirked at him and then started again at his chest, following the same path she had the first time. His tension ratchet higher as she nipped a little harder than the first time, she sucked hard at a spot on his hip and he knew he’d have a mark later. This “punishment” for not listening to her was driving him crazy. 

“Please. Veronica. Please.” He gasped as she cushioned his cock again between her breasts. 

She looked up at him and he could see himself padded there, her pink nipples tight buds, showing him exactly how much this was turning her on. Her ass was just visible behind her head, inflaming him even more. 

“Please. Put your mouth on me. Or let me inside you. I need you. Now.” He was practically begging. He flexed and felt his cock slide between her breasts and let out a low, long moan. “Please. Veronica.” 

She looked down at his straining cock and then looked back up at him before leaning down and licking him. “Oh, God.” He flexed his hips again and the she allowed the head of his cock back into her mouth. Her breasts, silky and smooth around his shaft and her mouth hot at wet around the head of his cock. She let him flex a few more times before she once again stopped. He moaned and but this time she moved quickly climbing up his body and then sinking her wet pussy onto his straining cock. She reached up and tangled her fingers with his and then moved his hands closer to his head where she could reach (height difference and all) and then used their hands to lever herself as she rode him. She varied her tempo, preventing him from finding the right rhythm, delaying his orgasm and prolonging their pleasure until she lost patience and began chasing her own orgasm. He brought their hands to her shoulders and pushed her up before bringing them to her breasts. He left her hands there and pinched her fingers over her nipples, encouraging her to play with herself while he slid his hands down her body and gripped her hips tightly. 

“Ready?” He asked and she nodded and she watched him watch her play with her breasts. Then he powered his cock up into her with a quick, hard, rhythm. They were both done teasing, so he fucked her hard, chasing both of their pleasures with a determination unrivaled. 

His shouted “Veronica” was met with a low, growling moan as her head tipped back and she came. He could feel her pussy flood with wetness and clench around him and it was the last push he needed before he let go with a matching moan. 

She slowly melted onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, completely encompassing them into a sweaty, panting hug. 

“I love you.” She said against his heart.  
“I love you.” He said into her hair. 

The blue waves outside continued to lap against the sand, but the people inside cared only for each other.


End file.
